plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SolarKnight2
NEH! I messaged myself, to tell myself that I edited all my other blogs and added win and loss animations to my characters. Thanks me! I needed that reminder to go look at my own stuff as I add another character very soon to my blogs for PvZH. MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM SolarKnight2 (talk) 23:57, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Profile picture Where did you get your profile picture. Masterlugia64 A.k.a The King of dragons 23:11, October 8, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 01:15, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Yo, SolarKnight2 Drybones9219, The Villainous Vampire Flower! (Talk) 02:45, March 12, 2017 (UTC) This is random. but HI. BYE. (:D HI, SolarKnight2. I looked at your Solar Knight OC, and I have 7 questions and 3 other comments about her. Can you respond to all of them? Or at least 60% of thme? Thanks. 1. My plant food ability is already great, but if she did have a Plant Food Special, what do YOU think it would be? 2. If she was in Garden Warfare, what would her abilities be? 3. Deviant Art posts say that she is "Awesome, Beautiful, or Amazing." But i disagree. In my opinion, the way I would describe it: "OMG SHE LOOKS SO SEXY!" Is that so? 4. She looks more like a Sonic The Hedgehog OC more than a Plants vs Zombies OC now that I think of it... 5. Can she have a 16-bit/GBA Sprite sheet similar to Sonic Advence and M&L Superstar Saga? If so, can you ask Alvin Earthworm to do so? 6. If there was a PVZ2 Costume, what plat do you think it would cover? My guess is a Primal Sunflower. 7. Guardian and Solar are admittedly the most suitable classes for her. 8. How is it that like 50% of the community are freaked out that she is a cannibal, but the other 50% (LIKE ME) are not? 9. How did you send the request to HumbleCherry on DeviantArt? 9.5. WHY? WHY DOES HE LOOK SO AMAZING? 10. This is not a question. Why not make a custom plush for no reason? X3 Thank you very much for your time. MarioMaster4 (talk) 01:41, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Oh my God, I'm so sorry I didn't answer sooner Well, I'll just go quickly and do anything I can't answer later (maybe in the form of a blog post) ;w; 1. What do you exactly mean by plant food ability? 2. Well, I'll make a blog post on that because it would be way to long to talk about here 3. Oh, stap it u >w< That's TOO nice 4. Why??? She looks like a sunflower knight, how does that become a sonic oc? >.> 5. Who's Alvin Earthworm and how do I ask him to make it? 6. Yeah, I would pick to Primal Sunflower, althouth it would be much better to have a new plant in an extended version of the Dark Ages where it's a sunflower in knight armor and a sword, like a regular sunflower mixed with a wall nut and a bonk choy. That would be so awesome 7. Well, what else would she be? She's not one to blow everything up (kabloom), know all the strategies (smarty), or grow exponentaily (mega-grow) 8. Because 50% of the community are either little kids or concerned for their children and the other 50% don't care, but I have no problem with it because they haven't banned me for it 9. It was long ago and she was bored, so she drew the amazing Solar Knight for me as her third pic, I think it was. But she doens't do it anymore ;;;; 9.5. Because she is amazing ;p 10. I REALLY WANT TO! I've already learned how to make pillows and sew some plushie balls, but I CAN'T FIGURE OUT FIGURES!!! If I could ask someone to do it for me (even if it would cost money) then yeah I would all the way!!!!!! You're welcome and once again, sorry for not answering sooner ;;; SolarKnight2 (talk) 20:50, October 3, 2017 (UTC)